


my teenage dream tonight

by sabinelagrande



Series: born this way [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Femdom, Loss of Virginity, Prequel, Sub Elizabeth Weir, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is only good for two things: hookups and liver failure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my teenage dream tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaffsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffsie/gifts).



Elizabeth sipped at her lukewarm rum and coke and tried not to look as uncomfortable as she felt.

Another Saturday night, another party thrown by friends of her roommate Ky. This one was in a tiny apartment off campus, people spilling out onto the balcony and into the stairwell. Last week it had been the ATO house, Beta before that; Elizabeth actually kind of preferred the Greek parties, because she could slip off unnoticed to the dorm and reclaim at least part of her night. But no, Ky drove, Ky had the keys, they were probably going to have to _stay_ , what with the way Ky had been drinking.

This wouldn't be the last Saturday night, either, not if Ky had his way. Ky's stated goal was to get Elizabeth laid by any means necessary; Elizabeth wouldn't have objected to getting laid, but Ky's idea of necessary means was a little ridiculous.

Ky flounced over, dragging someone behind him, and Elizabeth tried not to notice the way every top in the room turned to look. He looked stunning as usual, with his bottle blond hair and tendency towards glitter and teal eyeshadow, and Elizabeth, well, she kind of looked like a mess in comparison.

"Liz, this is Danny," Ky said, grabbing Elizabeth's hand and putting it in Danny's. "She's awesome. You'll love her." He took Elizabeth's cup away before she could protest. "You need more of this. Have fun."

Danny didn't pretend not to watch Ky go, and Elizabeth wanted to roll her eyes. "He's like a hurricane, isn't he?"

"You don't have to live with him," Elizabeth said, missing her drink already.

"You must be exhausted," she said, an eyebrow raised.

Elizabeth sighed. "You have no idea."

"So," Danny said, leaning back against the wall. "How'd you get rooked into this?"

"What makes you think I didn't come because I wanted?" she asked.

Danny smirked. "I've been sitting there watching you check your watch the whole night."

"Ky dragged me here," Elizabeth admitted. "I'm supposed to be meeting eligible tops, or something like that."

"I didn't think you'd be the type to have to worry about that," Danny said.

Elizabeth was still trying to figure out what the hell that meant when Ky returned, handing her a red cup. "Don't ask me what's in it," Ky said. "Just drink up."

Elizabeth sighed. "This is going to be like the Phi Mu house all over again, isn't it?"

"You were having a great time right up until you passed out," Ky said, impatient. "Now drink."

She gave up and took a sip. "Is there any alcohol in this? I can't taste anything."

Ky grinned. "That's for me to know and you to find out," he said, before getting distracted by the party again.

Danny gave her a look. "So he's trying to get you laid _and_ send you into liver failure?"

"Welcome to college," Elizabeth said, sighing. "Here, can you-"

"No problem," Danny said, taking the cup from her and surreptitiously tipping the contents into a nearby plant.

"I was going to suggest just hiding it behind the plant, but I guess that works too."

"Somebody's bound to knock it over down there. They'll thank me for it if the plant lives." She pushed off the wall. "Look, I really want to get the hell out of here." She held up a hand. "And I don't mean that in a sexual way, I mean I want to go get chicken on a stick."

"For the love of god," Elizabeth said, "take me with you."

Danny grinned, offering her a hand.

When he finally rolled in the next day, Ky was elated, to say the very least, even with the massive hangover that he was nursing with orange juice and oversized sunglasses. "Did you get laid?"

Elizabeth blushed, despite herself. "Of course not."

She could _hear_ him rolling his eyes. "Did you at least make out?"

"Not really," she said, wondering if a few kisses at the end of the night counted.

"Honey, sweetheart," Ky said, taking his sunglasses off and looking at her seriously. "You've got to give me something to work with here."

"I got her phone number," Elizabeth offered.

"Perfect," he replied, grinning. "Brilliant. We can work with that."

\--

It took six weeks, all told, which Ky seemed to think was a ridiculous amount of time and Elizabeth thought was maybe not long enough.

But when Danny held her down and kissed her that night, not too hard, plenty of room to get away, just like she'd always done it, Elizabeth had the strongest feeling that it was time to do it or walk away.

She could barely even get the words out; there were formulas for these things, expressions Elizabeth had learned by rote and could easily use, but Danny regularly mocked protocol and everything to do with it, so there nothing to do but blush and stammer.

Danny didn't look surprised; she didn't even really look pleased. She mostly just looked hungry, throwing a leg over Elizabeth's hips to keep her pinned, pressing her down hard into the mattress. Her cuffs were built-in, the crappy ones that they put on all the standard-issue dorm beds in the name of safe sex, but they did the job just fine, holding Elizabeth's wrists in place while Danny pushed her legs open. Elizabeth's eyes rolled back in her head as Danny lowered her mouth to her clit, her fingers pressing in just a little too rough, enough to remind Elizabeth of the position she was in, enough to keep her from really getting lost in it.

Danny kept at her like that for a while, and then she just stopped, like she was just done, and Elizabeth couldn't decide if she'd done something wrong or not, if Danny was just trying to make her suffer on purpose or if she'd taken too long to come or she wasn't supposed to-

While she was still freaking out, Danny moved up the bed, straddling her face, and Elizabeth didn't have the slightest fucking clue what she was doing, but she did it anyway. She didn't seem to have to do a lot of the work; Danny just kept moaning, grinding herself against Elizabeth's tongue, and it sounded so dirty and so great, and it was such a relief that she wasn't messing this up.

Danny must have come; she certainly made the right noises, pushing down on Elizabeth's face so hard that it actually hurt. When it was done, she climbed off of Elizabeth, looking shaky and pleased; she stopped to wipe Elizabeth's face before she kissed her, which was somehow more demeaning than coming all over it.

"Did you come?" Danny asked, and Elizabeth didn't know what to say; she knew the truth, but she didn't know the right answer at all.

"Yeah," she said, even though it hurt to talk a little. She'd hit the mark, because Danny smiled widely and kissed her again, reaching up to undo the cuffs.

She lay there in Danny's arms, and she didn't know what to think, not of any of it, least of all of the fact that she wasn't a virgin anymore.

\--

Danny didn't tell Elizabeth she was transferring until the papers were signed. It was the one and only time Elizabeth ever saw Ky being compassionate towards anyone; he held her and rocked her and filled her full of gin until everything felt better.

She never heard from Danny again.

Could have been better, could have been worse.


End file.
